You and I for a month, maybe more?
by SaySaeri
Summary: Genderbent AU. Alfred and Lovina don't know what it's like to date, so they date each other. One class is hatching eggs, and another is doing a play. Oh, and someone's getting a puppy and an jealous Spaniard! Romerica friendship! Pairings include: Spamana, PruCan, UKUS, USUK, RoChu, and more.
1. Let's Start! January 31st

**Edit: Just re-edited some errors and added on one more sentence.**

**Notes: Established friendships, and humor you probably won't find funny.**

**This might have songs in it. Purely just because... but it may help the plot though... maybe. - I don't own them.**

**In this chapter: Improper grammar warning, Romerica friendship, etc.**

**Italics are thoughts.**

**Bold is text or someone speaking in a different voice.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Lovina laid on her floor, bored- everybody was apparently busy off somewhere on this leisurely Thursday evening. She sighed; she had already done everything on her list today, homework, watering her tomato garden, yell at the potato bastard, help that old man across the street with his mail, etc. - everything.

"I'm so bored dammit!" She looked up from where she lay to the window and saw some butterflies fluttering about. _Should I try to fly? It looks fun, like that toy in the movie- what was it? _"To infinity and... afar?" _No, that can't be it. That movie was freaking awesome; how the hell did I forget?_ She sighed; her boredom was effecting her memory now. She got up and went on her bed now, picking up her cell phone while doing so.

_Let's see if anybody text me... _She didn't smile like an idiot when she found one text, she really didn't. _Hmm... From Al huh? Let's take a look see... oh a picture!_ She looked at the picture attached and became confused; why would the bastard send him a picture of a random couple- _Oh, is that Amelia and the British jerk?_ Then she read the text: **This is a sign Lov! The hero needs a girlfriend! And match with my heroine of a sister!**

She frowned and texts back to him: **Are you in love or some shit? Feli has the potato, but that doesn't mean I need one. Do you even like anyone?**

It took a matter of moments to receive a reply: **Maybe. Are you in love with any one?**

She frowned. **Who is it? And no I'm not, maybe. **Antonio maybe, but she hasn't talked to the bastard since he'd rather hang out with his guy friends than her. It's not like she missed him though...

**Oh? Is it Tonio? And Imma not tell u XD**

**No. And Rose? **It didn't escape her notice how Alfred stares at the new English transfer student when she passes by them in the hall.

**How'd you know dude!**

She sighed. _He could have just played it off like it wasn't her, that idiot._

**I'm coming over! **She stared at that. _What? He's comin-_ Then she heard knocks on the door. "The hell?" She ran down the stairs and opened it, sure enough, it was Afred in a hoodie and sweats. "Hey Lov!"

"What the hell jerk? I thought you were busy!" They walked up to her room after Lovina let him in and closed the door.

"Yeah, well Mattie and Kiku blew it off."

"Why?"

"Mattie never showed up and Kiku was called to do something by some chick- I think it was Elizabeta or something..."

Lovina frowned. "And Matt didn't show up? What if something happened to the bastard?"

They went in her room now and Lovina went to sit on her desk chair, while Alfred sat in front of her bed. "He'll be okay! Last I saw him, he was tutoring Ivan's little sister and giving Maddie his notebook to borrow for English. I'm sure he still had to tutor her or something."

"You mean the crazy jerk with the knives? And with that crazy twin?"

"Yep! Don't worry- if they hurt him he'll go all hockey mode on them! Anyway..."

"What?"

"I have a deal for you-"

"No."

"But I didn't say yet Lov! You're supposed to let me say it first!"

"No. It's probably something stupid."

"Hear me out! For your best buddy- that will give you that puppy you always wanted?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" _There's no way he'd know about that... It was private!_

"Come on Lov... You remember that wish thing all of us did at school with the tree last month? I knew it was you who wrote on the very red paper-" he put his hands together as if he was praying and said in a very high pitched voice, **"I wish for a puppy that will grow to love tomatoes as much as me~ I can also train the thing to attack at command and play with him since my friends have been so damn busy lately. And I wish that bastard Anto-" **Lovina blushed and threw a nearby pillow at him. "You can stop there bastard!"

Alfred laughed and went back to his normal voice, "Okay okay- I'll stop. But I really will get you a puppy, promise. Or if you end up wanting something else..."

"...Fine. Bu-but don't expect me to be much help."

"That you don't have to worry about. Just go out with me for a month." At this she stared at him in disbelief.

"...Wh-what?"

He put his hands together and begged. "Please! Just a month; you see, I don't know how to do this dating thing and-" he got with a tomato plushy this time.

"Slow down bastard. Now, from what you're trying to tell me- is that; since you don't have the simplest idea what to do when you're dating someone, you decided to ask someone else who is in the same situation as you? And is your friend?"

"Umm...Yeah?"

She came at him with another pillow. "You're such an idiot!" She began to hit him repeatedly, shouting a flurry of Italian.

"Sorry-ack! Please stop! I don't want to die yet Lov!" She stopped and glared at him, before sitting next to him. "Thanks! Tomorrow we can go get the puppy!"

"We can do that later. But really Al, you and me aren't like that- everybody bastard knows that."

"Yeah, but I want to try dating with someone I'm comfy with! And we can just be each other's first person to break up with!"

"...Can we break up in song then?" _Like a musical, except it's just one song...Wait, then that's not a musical at all..._

"Why?"

She shrugged. "It'll be interesting... and it'll be something we can laugh back to in the future, bastard." _Man, the looks on their faces if we do sing... I want to see that.__  
_

"Umm... sure. But I get to pick the song too! It should be like that one movie..."

And this starts the making of a wonderful, magnificent, imaginary relationship.

Later that night...

"So I was thinking we should have some people who will play along with us, and some who will think we're eating rainbows or something." Alfred had gone home, and now they were talking with each other through the phone.

"Heh... That will be interesting. It has to be someone who can keep their mouth shut."

"Let's see..." Alfred paused in thought, "Mattie, Maddie, Amelia, Irena, Felcia, Yue, our parents, all the teachers, Feliks, that old man that lives across from you, everybody at the zoo and the mall, all the kids at the playground-"

"What the hell is with all these people?"

"You never know if someone asks them something about us. A Hero must be prepared."

"I... I guess you're right." _He's really thinking hard on this!_

"-then, Eduard and the rest of the choir, the video club, the principal, everybody below our grade, my neighbor's cat, the mailman- or woman, the puppy we're going to get, Tiina, Berwald and their puppy, Artie and his little bro, Kiku and his girlfriend, Sakura, the hockey team, the football team, the guy with the cats at lunch... that should be about it. Do you wanna tell Feli?"

"Nah. I want to see how she takes it. This is enough people- but what about Toris?"

"It's okay if just Feliks knows, it keeps it in balance."

_What balance? _"Okay then."

"I'll text everyone, tell Amelia, then tomorrow after school we'll just go tell everyone else."

"Okay... see you tomorrow then."

"See ya Lov!" Then she hung up and went to sleep.

(Another scene...)

Madeline looked at the egg in the incubator on her desk. Her partner didn't show up today since he just transfered to her class from another and was sick, so she took it home with her. It wasn't like she was lonely in class; Irena, Kiku, Felcia, and Amelia were in her class too. The project was to record the progress of an hatching egg for a month. The teacher also wanted the partners to bond like parents and make sure they didn't break- because they were indeed real eggs of different varieties of birds. To hide what type of variety, they were lightly painted with non-chemicals. As for the size... She could tell that it was going to be slightly larger than the robins and pigeons around town.

She touched it softly, "I wonder what you're going to be."

"Who are you?"

"Go to sleep Kumarie..."

"...Okay."

Apparently her partner is someone named Gilbert, and the only Gilbert she knew of was her cousin Francis's friend. She never talked with him before, but she hopes that if it's him he'll take this project seriously. She snuggled into her bed and went to sleep, but not before receiving and reading the text from her cousin Alfred.

(Another scene...)

Antonio woke up again for the third time- he looks at the clock to see that it's three in the morning. He sighed and grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand and opened it, smiling at his screen. After he helped Lovina make her tomato garden two summers ago she had fallen asleep on his lap (she'll never admit that happened) and he took a picture of it.

Ah, that summer... was when he realized it. He was in love with Lovina Vargas- and he still was, even if nowadays he was too busy to see her. And that didn't mean he stopped thinking of her, he thinks of her everyday. _Tomorrow I'll tell her..._ Then he went back to sleep, dreaming about something that will never happen in the coming month.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I'm intrigued with this egg hatching thing... **

**I was wondering whether to make these one-shots, but nah...**

**The only non-genderbent pairing is LietPol, but there will be Nyo!BelLiet, CanBel, Neth/Nyo!Pol... etc.**

**Then, I like Giripan and Jap/Taiwan so... it'll be Giri/Nyo!Pan and Jap/Tai. Yeah...**


	2. February 1st

**Re-Edit:**

**Authors Note: **What month is it in here? I had a hard time, but I chose February for the six birthdays and Valentine's Day. And many things could happen in a month...

I hope you like the pairings you'll see in here, other than the ones I listed in the summary~

Manon is Belgium, Abel is Netherlands. Sofia is Ukraine. Hong Kong is Xiu. Taiwan is Mei...

Lithuania is Toris, Nyo!Lithuania is Irena, Feliks is Poland, Felcia is Nyo!Poland...

Natalia is Belarus, Nyo!Belarus is Nikolai...

-I'll put whether it's different classes, etc, using the horizontal line insert. It will change around each day so you can see a glimpse of what class they have.

-Everyone has lunch together okay? That's how it'll work.

Each chapter will be a day, so that would be around... 29 chapters?

-It's going to be longer than most of my other stories...

**Extra note: **Please keep in mind that they are in an AU, but I'm going to try my best to keep most of their character.

What ever dramatic happens, there was something going on in those before months that pushed it to that moment.

Okay, that's it. Happy reading! I... I hope you read all of it. It's over 9000... words. Haha...

* * *

**-7:30 A.M. **

Lovina met up with Alfred at this house; the Jones' only lived four houses away, and across from the Williams. They sat on his porch waiting for the bus with Matthew, Madeline, and Amelia.

"So... you two? And just for experience and for the heck of it?" says Matthew, who ended up coming home at nine; he had to tutor his friend Ivan's sister again and in result got invited to dinner, which was why he came home late.

"Yes, yes, and I already told everybody that needed to know- including you guys!" says Alfred.

"I'm surprised the damn cat took it well," says Lovina.

"I know, I thought he would go-"

"Well, I hope you guys have fun with it- the dating," interrupts Amelia, "And don't worry, we got the note of who not to tell." She didn't want to them to continue their conversation about that cat, she really didn't.

Lovina looked at Madeline now, who had been quietly observing the conversation with her egg. "You think it's going to be like Clifford?"

"Wh-who?"

"You know... it'll be a tiny little bastard just like he was, but if you love it enough when hatches... it'll grow taller than your house," she paused for dramatic effect, "...and maybe the world."

"What? I-it will?"

"Have you not watched it in Canada? I'm sure it was on there in the channels..."

"Oh, I know what you're talking about," says Matthew, "Yeah, it was on there- we just didn't watch TV that much." They had lived in Canada until they were about seven and moved here.

"Oh... sucks for you bastards." Then she looked at Amelia and went on a different topic, "Who asked who out, you or the British bastard?"

"Oh," Amelia blushed a little and looked away, "It... was him."

Lovina crossed her arms and huffed, "Took you guys long enough."

Matthew laughed lightly, "The sexual tension was killing us slowly these past few years." Amelia blushed, Madeline and Alfred laughed.

Lovina gave him a light shove, "It wasn't sexual in middle school, you bastard!"

Madeline giggled, "Are you sure about that Lov? Whenever they were together, their actions said otherwise-," she put a hand to her chest, "whenever they hug on holidays, it lasts for so long! I just wanted to lock them in a closet until they confessed to each other." Matthew laughed softly and Lovina went to hide behind Alfred.

"This is bad Al," she said to Alfred.

"I know. Their French side is becoming more showy lately," he pretended to look afraid and backed away slowly along with Lovina.

Amelia laughed at them, "Come on, you two! It's not that showy; and it brings more character out of them," she ruffled Madeline's head, "You guys have definitely gone past the silent and awkward phase of life."

Then the bus appeared, "Let's go guys! Here Maddie, I'll carry your stuff so you can hold your baby." As Amelia grabbed her cousin's bag, Lovina asked, "I thought you shared the same class as her- so where's your egg?"

"Oh, Kiku's my partner and he wanted to take it home so I let him. We named the egg 'Mochi'". They went on the bus now and sat down near each other, with Madeline next to Amelia and Alfred with Lovina. Matthew went to the back to sit next to his Cuban friend.

"Do you want it eaten?"

"Well, we thought of giving it a cool name but, it just looked wrong. So we ended up with 'Mochi', and hey- it rhymes with Pochi."

"Pochi must like the little bastard."

"Kiku texted me last night that Pochi treats the Mochi like a priceless vase."

"Heh, that's cute."

**-8:15 A.M.**

"Hello Kiku! Sakura! Mei!" They turned to see Amelia, Alfred, and Lovina come up to them; Matthew and Madeline decided to head to class early together.

"Ah, hello everyone," says Sakura. As Kiku gave Mochi to Amelia, Mei and Sakura spoke to Alfred and Lovina. "Are you sure you two want to friendly date now?" asked Mei.

"What'd you mean by that Mei?" asked Alfred.

"Well, Valentine's Day is this month- what if someone you guys actually like more than a friend confesses to you?"

"I doubt it- Don't worry Mei!"

"Yeah," Lovina patted her on the back, "Don't worry."

Mei sighed. "You two..."

"Lovina-chan," says Sakura, "On our way in here I heard Antonio-san talking about how he plans to confess his love for you."

_That tomato-loving bastard and his crappy timing! _"How... inconvenient," says a blushing Lovina, "Then-" Alfred interrupted her, "No worries Lov, I have class with him first hour- I'll tell him that we're dating!"

"I don't think that's going help Al," says Lovina.

"Yes," says Sakura, "That would be more harm than good." Mei nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Al," says Amelia, hearing the conversation, "He'll get angry, you do remember last year right? When that one guy went into the girl's locker room after class to get his sister's bag? Just because Antonio heard the guy went in while Lovina was showering, he beat the crap out of him."

"Yeah, and the bastard didn't even do anything to me! When I needed my towel, he gave it to me- and that's all he did! He just left after that- the poor bastard."

"Then we wait until lunch!" says Alfred.

**- First Period**

Toris sighed, sometimes taking notes were taxing on the soul. He looked to his sister; and saw that Irena was whispering quietly to Ivan. _How can she talk to him without being scared the slightest bit? _They had known Ivan since middle school, but Toris is still slightly afraid of him. But lately, not that scary since he started to date their other friend Yue; now he seemed like a big lovable bear.

* * *

Nikolai glared at the clock. He hated his first period. _Why did I even enter this class? Oh yes, __Mom and Dad both made us. _He really didn't know why their parents made them to learn French. Their big brother seemed to have somehow avoid taking the class. It wasn't like it was hard; actually, he was quite good at French, but as for Natalia...

He looked to see that his sister was currently looking frustrated at her work, which was why after school their big brother's friend Matthew tutors her. He sighed and looked down at his bag to see his egg in the portable incubator. _Why did she have to give the egg to me? _Then he remembered; Irena told him if he took it for the day he didn't have to take it home with him on the weekend.

_Wait... then that means she plans not to see me on the weekend! And we're supposed to be in this together...! _Then he stared down at the egg with a new, disturbing aura. _Don't worry little egg, Daddy and Mommy will both be with you tomorrow! And the next..._

The teacher passed by him, choosing to ignore him for the sake of her sanity, because from her point of view, the boy looked like he was thinking very dark thoughts.

* * *

Abel looked to see a blond haired girl having trouble with her pile of wood and went to help her. "Are you sure you should be in Wood Shop?"

"..." _When was he in this school? How come I haven't seen him around__?_ thought Felcia. She wasn't good with total stangers, her brother also has that problem. _What do I say? _She looked at him, who looked back at her. _He's kind of scary...__  
_

"Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't answer, looking around for someone she knew. _I shouldn't have changed classes a month through the semester! Irena said it would help my stranger anxiety but it's not! _She didn't know anyone in this class- _Wait... Is that Kiku?_ She went to go see, leaving Abel worried about why she suddenly left- so he decided to follow her.

"Kiku?"

"Ah, Felcia-chan. I didn't know you took this cla-" She went to hug him. _Yay! Someone I know~_ Then she let go, remembering that he still wasn't used to people randomly hugging him, "Sorry Kiku! I'm just glad there's someone I know... it's so scary with stangers."

"Oh, I get it now." She looked behind her to see that Abel had followed her. "Hey, Kiku..." he said, and looked to see that Felcia went to hide behind Kiku.

"Hello Abel-kun," he gestured to Felcia, "This is Felcia-chan, she isn't good with strangers."

"Yeah, I get it," he held out a hand, "Hey." Felcia stared at it before hesitantly shaking it.

"H'y." They looked to see Berwald come up to them. "Hv'e you seen my bag?"

"Oh, you're in this class Ber? Is Tiina too?" asked Felcia, happy to know that someone else she knew was in here along with Kiku.

"N'pe. She's in Al'gbra now."

"Oh, okay!" she looked around and spotted something afar. "Is that it? It's sticking out."

Berwald looked to where she was looking and studied it for a moment. "Y'p, that's it. Th'nks."

"So, it takes a while for her?" asked Abel.

"Yes, and her brother, but he kind of has a different approach to it," says Kiku.

* * *

Feliks sat in the office, playing with pink-colored paper. Sometimes being the office aide was boring; and he wanted to be with Toris. Eventually being bored with the paper he walked into the principal's office, where the principal was currently on the computer doing work. "Like, I'm bored!" he told the principal.

"I'm sorry to hear that Feliks," says the 39 year old principal with blue eyes. _I'm bored too..._

"Can I like, change my classes?"

"No more changes for this year since yesterday, you know that." _Where's Rhodes? Oh, yes, he went to a pocket convention for the weekend. He sure adores his pockets for a vice principal who rarely wears anything with pockets. Maybe pocket space?_

"But like, there's nothing to do Princy Aaron!" _You know, you can just call me Aaron. Princy is just..._

Suddenly, Alfred popped into the room. "Hey dudes!" He ruffled Feliks's hair, with the latter protesting, "Like, stop that!" while he went to sit on the desk.

"What did you do this time Alfred?" _Where the secretaries? Oh, yeah... they got food poisoning at that restaurant. The poor things...__  
_

"I kept clapping at everything Mrs. Lorin was saying like it was inspirational and then she told me that if I wanted to see you she could have just written a pass for me. So she did... after I asked her politely." He gave the pass to Feliks, who left to color it pink and rip it slowly to ease his boredom.

"What do you need?" _Wait then, what about the work? Feliks couldn't have finished all that by himself, did he?_

"I just wanted to see my favorite History teacher that's now a principal~"

"That's not an excuse Alfred!" _How come they look more like Abigail than me? At least Amelia has my hair..._

"Why'd you accept to become principal anyway? It's so boring!"

"It was a request by the former before he retired and moved to Maui- I've told you this plenty of times. And why did you text us last night? You could have just waited to tell us at breakfast."

"So I wouldn't forget when I woke up of course!"

He sighed. "Can you please just go back to class?"

"What? That's it? You guys say not to do relationships like what we're doing- aren't you going to scold me?"

"Well, we just thought to ourselves that you guys are in that stage of eating imaginary rainbows." _You and Lovina? You two feel absolutely nothing for each other; but I'm happy that the first person you're dating is with someone I know and trust. Even if it's completely platonic, even if it's imaginary, even if she curses; at least she means well. _

"Are you for real?" _This was why you were requested to carry on this school's awesomeness, _thought Alfred._  
_

"Yes, and we'll talk to you at home if you want. Or ground you if you want. Now go back to class."

"Fine." He got off the desk went out, "See you at lunch, Dad!"

"Just go, Al." _Now I can go ask Feliks about the secretaries work. Please don't say he had colored it all pink..._

"Okay, okay!"

**- Second Period**

Feliciana sighed. She never liked a History test on Friday; but that meant no homework, so it was okay. She looked to see her sister's back facing her. _I wished she moved in with me and Mama. But if she came with us, Papa would be sad so..._ Then she felt someone nudge her and looked up to see the teacher. "Sorry, Mr. Ransond," she whispered. He nodded and just told her to continue her test before going around to other students.

_I want to destroy this test... with a torch and roast marshmellows._ Lovina looked down at it in frustration; she knew the answers, but the way Mr. Ransond worded it was so confusing it hurt her mind. She took a deep breath and tried to think clearly- and ended up thinking about her father and her sister. _Does she know about the engagement? No, she doesn't- how the hell am I to tell her Papa's getting re-married after the five years he and Mama separated? She'll probably be happy... but secretly angry that she wasn't told that he had begun dating in the first place! Ahh... Why am I thinking of this crap? _She began to hit her head on the table in frustration.

"Lo-Lovina." She looked up to see Mr. Ransond, Feliciana, and the rest of the class looking at her.

"Oh, sorry bastards." She went back to her test, ignoring the awkward silence that she had created around her.

* * *

Ivan smiled, sewing his bear together happily. Second hour Home Economics was so fun, and some of his friends were in here too, like Eduard and Matthew, who was the student aide. "Matvie, where did Eduard go?" He asked after seeing Eduard get up and leave.

"Oh, he got a call about his pets."

"Oh, okay." He went back to his bear.

Mei smiled, proud of her stuffed white bunny. _Now I just need a pink ribbon._ She looked around to see that the person with the ribbons on their table was Ivan and went there. "Hi Ivan- just getting a ribbon."

"Okay, just don't get red."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I'm going to use that."

"I thought you would pick yellow or purple."

"Yue likes red."

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry- I'm getting pink." Then she looked around, "Matthew?"

He came. "Yes?"

"How long should the ribbon be?"

The teacher spoke up. "You know I'm here right? Sitting here... doing nothing. You could have asked me- I am the teacher. Don't hesitate to ask me just because I look unapproachable, I actually want to be approached."

"Oh, okay then. Mrs. Carmen, how long should it be?"

"It can go as long as your arm; that's the limit."

"Oh, okay." Then she turned to Matthew. "Mattie, what ribbon style should I do?"

The teacher sighed and began to play solitaire. Matthew noticed and called out her name. "Mrs. Carmen?"

"Yes?" she said eagerly, wanting to do her job as a teacher.

"Is there an angle I should be cutting this ribbon at?"

_Yay! He needs help! _She came up to them happily, "Well, you should..."

* * *

Madeline tapped the window lightly with her pencil from where she was sitting, for a small, yellow bird with a weird shiny chest had decided to land there and stare at her. It didn't budge, staring with an intensity she couldn't comprehend. _I wish I had my hockey stick or Ivan's pipe right now... But it's also kind of cute... _

"Kesesese..."

_What was that? _She looked around to see that other students had heard that too and was looking around. Then, just for a second, she saw a flash of white and red go past the door. When she looked back to the window the bird was gone.

Ludwig frowned, looking at the door. _Why would bruder look in here? _

* * *

Natalia looked out her window at a street, bored out of her mind. _I wonder what big brother is doing?_ Then she looked to see a truck passing by with french lettering and thought of her tutor smiling at her. She tore her gaze away and glared at her paper, ignoring a small flutter resonating in her heart. _Why did he pass by my mind? He is not big brother._

* * *

Antonio frowned. _Why? _This morning on the way to first period he saw it! Even if it just was for three seconds... He had seen Alfred holding Lovina's hand, leading her to her first period. _Friends don't hold hands like that- well they do actually. But not them! Unless..._ He shook his head; there was no way they were dating... were they?

* * *

Francis looked around; there was no way Gilbert could have gone to the bathroom for this long. _He must have skipped. _He sighed. And then he felt it... a little tug in his mind. _Zat Gilbert! He must have gone to see what little Madeline looks like! _When Gilbert found out that he was paired up his little cousin, he became curious; as in all the years of their friendship between them and Antonio, Gilbert had never, ever seen his his other family apart from his parents, and his siblings Mona and Seychelle. _I try so hard to make sure they never meet... So hard..._Then the door opened, Gilbert came back in and sat in his sit next to him, avoiding eye contact.

"Why, that was a long bathroom break Gilbert."

"Yeah, it was."

"... See anything interesting to have taken so long?"

"I saw... a bird."

"A bird?" Francis's eye twitched.

"Yes, and it was the most cutest thing! Kesesese..."

"What did it look like?"

"It vas... small and... blon-yellow."

"Small and... yellow?" _I heard blond..._

"Yeah... and zecutesteyesIhaveeverseen," he rushed his words now, saying a fast sentence that hurt Francis's mind.

"Gilbert! You're talking to fast!" _  
_

"Vhat? Oh, sorry." He turned away now, which irritated Francis further.

_Something is up! I will get you at lunch along with the rosbif! _Francis vowed, shooting imaginary daggers at Gilbert, who sneezed.

Then he spotted the yellow painted cell phone hanging out of Gilbert's back pocket and reached for it slowly...

* * *

Abel looked at the egg, wondering what to do. His sister came by minutes earlier in class telling him to give it to her partner, who is apparently in gym with him. She had an dentist appointment to go to for the rest of the day. _Manon didn't even give me a name..._

"Umm..." He looked up to see the girl from his Wood Shop class.

"Yeah?"

"You.. you're Manon's big brother?" _She must be her partner, _he thought. "You her partner?" Felcia nodded and he handed her the egg.

"Thank you... Abel."

"Yeah... Felcia.

"... Well, okay then." She ran back to her bag to put the egg securely inside after an awkward silence.

After Amelia changed out of her gym clothes, she went out to see Felcia standing up from putting something in her bag and decided to glomp her. "Felcia!"

"Wha- Amelia?"

Then they felt someone else's weight on them. "Let's all go do Sakura now!" Yue has joined them.

"Okay!" says Amelia, getting off of Felcia and looked around. "Where is she anyway?"

Felcia spotted her near the teacher, "I see her."

"Okay, let's go out of her view first," says Amelia. Yue and Felcia nodded.

**- Going to Third Period.**

Sakura sighed; she still wasn't used to her friends' invasion of personal space. "Meow." She looked down to see a cute brown dark-striped tabby. "Oh, hello neko-chan."

"Hello... Sakura-chan." She looked up from the cat to see Heracles.

"Ah, hello Heracles-kun."

"See you... at Lunch."

She nodded at him smiling before hurrying to her next class.

**- Third Period**

"Who has ideas for the next assembly on Valentine's?" asked Mrs. Fiore, a friendly middle-aged woman, "We just got an email asking for students' suggestions."

"Dudes, we should have someone dressed as cupid and hit people with real love arrows!"

"I agree with Alfr-"

"Kiku! Voice your own opinions!" says Basch, "And that is dangerous!"

* * *

Roderich looked through his bag once more; frowned at this carelessness of not bringing another utensil with him. He looked around, hoping someone would be willing to lend one to him. He looked to the girl next to him. _Maybe she would be willing?_ "Excuse me, Madeline?"

"Hmm?" she turned to him, "Yes, Roderich?"

"Do you happen to have a pen or pencil you can lend to me?"

"Oh, hold on," she looked through her bag and found a pencil, "Here you go! It's already sharpened."

"Thank you."

She smiled at him, "You're welcome."

Then they heard the teacher, "Okay, no disruptions! I'm going to pass out the test, so no more talking!"

Lovina brought out her pencil and looked out the window; there was a random balloon floating in the sky.

Going higher... and higher... beyond Man's reach.

_I feel sorry for the bastard that let it go. Rest in peace, balloon; feel the wrath of toasty Mr. Sun. I won't call you a bastard._

"Lovina?" She looked to see that the teacher was handing her the test and that Madeline was waiting to get her paper.

"Oh, sorry." She took the paper and began to answer the questions.

* * *

"Let's have students volunteer to sing and talk!" says Amelia.

"Yeah, I'd agree to see that!" Several other students agree as well.

"Wait- but you're part of Student Council. Aren't you guys going to do that anyway for the assembly?" asked a random student.

"Oh, that's right," says Irena, looking at Amelia, "We are; the information is all on the website."

"Then any other suggestions we could also do?" asked Amelia to the rest of the class.

"We should all become one, kol kol kol ko- ow!"

"No, Ivan."

"Kol kol kol..."

"Ivan!" says Irena sternly.

"Sorry."

* * *

"Maybe a present passing with a Valentine theme?" asked Tiina.

"A partner carrying contest!" says Eduard.

"A love fest hon hon ho- arggh!" Yue stopped Francis from continuing.

"We know what you mean aru! And absolutely not!"

"You didn't to hit me though."

"Sorry aru.

* * *

Elizabeta laid her head down; she wanted to rest a bit before the test. As she laid her head, she looked to see Antonio next to her, fuming and mumbling to himself about Lovina and Alfred. She frowned a bit in concern but didn't say anything to him- she can wait until lunch. She smiled tiredly, _I can't wait to show Kiku and Sakura what I had drawn last night! It was worth it, staying up._ Then she frowned. _Ugh_,_ but that stupid Gilbert had to call me ten times about who his partner is in Zoology. The poor dear who has to put up with him._

Abel tapped his empty desk with his pencil, waiting for the test to start- ignoring the fuming Spaniard.

"Okay class! Get your pencil ready and get everything off your desk.

* * *

Students continued to blabber about the assembly.

"We should do nothing because, who really cares?" says one student.

"Don't say that, you should have fun with it!" says the teacher.

"Let's paint together or make pasta~" says Feliciana.

Feliks seemed to think of something and faced Feliciana, "Like, we should totally all wear-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The blabber was too much for him.

"Sorry Ludwig..." everyone in the class says, including the teacher.

**- Lunch~**

Elizabeta found a sit next to Roderich with her lunch in hand. "How was your test?" she asked him.

"It went well. You?"

"Argh, the last five made me think so har-" Gilbert came and slammed his hands on the table.

"Hey guys!"

"What do you want Gilbert?" asked Elizabeta in irritation.

"Kesesese... You see her?" he pointed to someone in the crowd. Roderich recognized her, "Yes, what about Madeline?"

"You know her?" asked Gilbert.

"Yes, she has third period with me and we share some after school activities together."

Elizabeta glared at Gilbert after listening to Roderich. "You better not do anything to her, Gilbert."

"Vhat makes you think I'll-"

"Gilbert!" Francis marched up to him with a serious air about him.

"Vhat is it Francis?"

"Petite Madeline told me about a little bird staring at her..." Gilbert stepped back as Francis came closer to him, only to be stopped by Elizabeta. Francis continued, "And how she heard a weird noise that sounded like your 'kesesese', and..." he poked Gilbert's head hard, "...how she saw a flash of a white-grayish and red."

"Y-yeah?"

Francis began to bonk him on the head multiple times. "You could have just waited until you saw her in class!"

"Come on Francis- that's nothing to be mad about!"

"Hon hon hon, you are correct. But the reason I'm angry..." he put a hand in this pocket and brought out a painted yellow flat-folding cell phone, "Is this!"

"Ho-how did you-"

"So you admit this is yours!"

"I couldn't see her from the door clearly, so I had the bird on my head hold the camera and video tape her since it couldn't take pictures."

"You could have just waited until class like a normal person!"

"Sorry Francis!"

He gave the phone back to Gilbert, "As long as you delete the video, I will forgive you."

"..." Gilbert was looking at the footage, along with Elizabeta and Roderich.

"She's cute, Francis!" says Elizabeta, "Why haven't I seen her here all this time?"

"Maybe your schedules are drastically different," says Roderich.

Francis looked at Gilbert, "Oui, oui, she is adorable. But if you are done, delete it."

"Vhy should I?"

"What? Why would you keep it in the first place?"

Before he could answer, Madeline walked up to them. "Um, hello!"

"Ah, what do you need, ma cherie?" asked Francis.

"Can you stay after school Franny? We need another senior supervisor."

"Well do~"

Gilbert laughed, "Franny?" Francis glared at him.

"Ah," Madeline faced him, noticing his presence, "I-I'm your partner Madeline in Zoology. I'm going to keep the egg for the weekend, if you don't mind."

_The poor girl,_ thought Elizabeta and Roderich.

"Vhat? But I didn't even see it yet!"

"Oh, that's right." She cocked her head to the side slightly, "Sorry, then I'll just give it you during class then to take it home."

_She's so cute!_ thought Gilbert and Elizabeta; Roderich just went back to his lunch because he didn't want to stand anymore.

"Hey Franny!" Amelia came up to them now with Arthur following. "Pfft, Franny." Francis glared at Gilbert again. She grabbed on to one of his arms, "You look neglected, what's wrong?" She looked at Gilbert and Elizabeta looking at the phone footage. "What are you guys looking at?" She went to see, "..."

Francis looked at her, in hope that she will get angry at Gilbert as well. "Amelia, isn't it-"

"She's cute right?" gushed Amelia. _What? She's with them?_

"Yes-" then suddenly, two arms came out of nowhere and pulled Gilbert to the ground. Elizabeta noticed that Antonio came and sat next to Roderich so she went to join them.

"Bruder! This is what you were doing?" yelled Ludwig, who had heard their conversation, "Spying on another student?" He got up pulling Gilbert with him.

"Whatever West; it's not like I hurt anybody."

"That-"

"Luddy~ Let's go eat!" Felicana came up to them and pulled him away with no argument. Gilbert sighed in relief and looked to Francis, who was currently glaring at Arthur.

"What are you doing here, rosbif?"

"If you didn't know, I have been attending this school as long as you have, frog."

Amelia looked between them and tried to pull Arthur away, an arm around his, "Ha... Let's go Art." Arthur exchanged a look with her, and Francis noticed this.

"Why are you guys looking at each other like that? And so close?" They stiffened and looked back at him; he looked back and forth between them and had a realization.

"Tu et... le rosbif? Pourquoi?"

_Oh crap, I forgot to tell him,_ thought Amelia. "Fr-Fran-"

Francis turned to Madeline, who had been watching the whole time. "Saviez-vous? À propos de Amelia et le rosbif?"

"Eh? Je-"

Alfred and Matthew, who had been watching from afar, decided it was time to get involved. At this point, all the students, janitors, and lunch ladies were watching quietly. Gilbert and Antonio looked at their friend in shock; they never seen him so upset before.

"Hey dudes! Why are you talking about roast beef?" asked Alfred while Matthew went to his sister's side.

Francis rounded on him. "Saviez-vous?" He pointed to Amelia and Arthur.

"Hmm? What about them?"

"Ne jouez pas stupide avec moi! Dites-moi la vérité!"

Alfred looked at him warily for a second before laughing and looking away. "Hahaha! The truth? Well, secretly, when me and Amelia get angry, we talk like Dad! And when Artie gets angry, he brings up magic and fairies!"

"Alfred! Je répète pour le bien de ma santé mentale: Dites-moi la vérité!"

"..." Alfred looked at him. _Why is this stressing him out so much? _He sighed and gave an apologetic look to his sister before turning back to Francis, "Ça s'est passé hier, mais ils avaient toujours s'aiment depuis un certain temps."_  
_

_He knew fluent French? _thought the students who didn't know he knew fluent French.

"..." He stared at Alfred in shock before turning to Amelia and Arthur. "Ce n'est pas comme je ne veux pas que vous deux ensemble," he pushed his hair back in frustration, "Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas remarqué?" He sighed.

"That's what was bothering you? You had us worried French-bastard!" Everyone's attention went to Lovina now, who blushed in embarrassment at her outburst, and at her understanding of French. "B-but not me though. I wa-wasn't worried."

_She can be so tsundere, _thought Kiku, Elizabeta, Mei, Matthew, Amelia, Madeline, Sakura, Yue, Irena, Felcia, other friends, and other members of the anime club. Hanging out with Kiku and Sakura came along with the knowledge.

Alfred laughed, "Come on Lov! Just be honest- you were really worried!"

"I said I wasn't wo-"

"Yeah Lovina!" Feliciana says, "We were all worried for Francy-pants. We never seen him so angry~"

"Pfft, Francy-pants?"

"Shut up Gilbert!" Elizabeta, Roderich, and Francis yelled; Ludwig sighed in frustration.

"Well, Francis always has been quite the dramatic one. And it's only about fifteen minutes into lunch." Everybody looked to see the Principal come in, walking towards the source of the commotion.

"Ah, I-"

"Don't worry Francis, I didn't know either," he looked to Amelia and Arthur, "But at least they aren't eating rainbows." Everybody looked at him confused, while Alfred went to Lovina and gave her a high-five for the mentioning of rainbows; Antonio saw this and frowned at them.

"Hey Princy Aaron!" Aaron looked at Feliks, who waved at him to get his attention. "What?"

"Like, come eat with us!"

He sighed, "Fine." He turned to Amelia, Francis, Madeline, Arthur, and Matthew who were still standing around, "Come on, let's eat."

* * *

Antonio looked at Francis, who came to sit with them after all the drama. "That was something, Francis. You had us worried."

"Ah, sorry!"

"Princy's right though," says Gilbert, "You can be too dramatic at times."

"Oui, I know."

"Hey," says Antonio, "Do you know if Alfred and Lovi are... together?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Elizabeta.

"Well, they were holding hands today- and they high-fived when the principal said something about eating rainbows."

"Then why don't you just ask them," says Roderich.

"What? Just like that?" says Antonio.

"Wait," says Gilbert. He sees Feliciana come by to throw something away, as the closest trash bin was near them. "Hey Feli!"

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"Are Lovina and Alfred dating?"

"...?" She looked back at them and frowned slightly. _I haven't talked to sorella that much lately. What if she is? But why? I thought she liked big brother Antonio... _

"Feli?"

"Oh, sorry Gilbert! Hold on," she went to her sister and Alfred, "Ve~ Are you both dating?"

Lovina regarded her carefully before saying, "...Yes, we are."

Then Alfred jumped in. "Yep! And we like rainbows!" Lovina tried to hold laughter in as he said that; Feliciana frowned. "Sorella, can we talk later after school? We haven't talked lately..." Her curl went down in slight depression.

"Okay."

"Yay!" She hugged her sister cheerfully, and then went back to Gilbert and the others. "Ve~ They're dating," then she ran back to sit with Ludwig.

"What?" says Antonio, who then put his head down in depressed.

* * *

"Irena?" Ivan asked.

"Hmm?" She was sitting next to him, along with Yue, Felcia, Eduard, Matthew, Madeline, Natalia, and others.

"On the website for the song requests, can it be a Russian song?"

"Of course, didn't we specify that on the terms for the song requests?"

"Oh, there were terms?"

"Yes, there wer-" Irena stiffened.

"Hmm? What's wrong aru?" asked Yue.

"Someone's foot is rubbing against my legs." Everybody looked at each other before looking around Irena.

"...It's happening again- whoever it is, please stop!" Yue looked under the table and froze for a bit, before getting back up and staring at the culprit. "Irena..."

"Y-yes Yue?"

She pointed to Nikolai, who was in the seat across from her. "Oh..."

"Oh, remember I existed now huh?"

"No, it's just that... You didn't seem the type to do such a thing."

"..." He looked down, slightly blushing. "Thanks."

"I-it wasn't a compliment!" She looked around, "Was it?" she asked.

"Da," says Ivan, who was glad Nikolai was no longer into him.

"Yes... That sounded like a compliment aru," says Yue.

"It kind of did..." says Matthew quietly; Madeline nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it did," says Felcia; Eduard nodded and smiled at her in sympathy.

"Whatever big brother says," says Natalia.

Nikolai smirked at her as she blushed. "But I didn't mean it to be a compliment..." she mumbled.

Then they heard a noise reminiscing a bounce. "Guys! Sorry, I'm so late! I didn't know the doctor would take so long!" They saw Sofia come running to sit next to Matthew, who had a free seat next to him. Natalia ignored the tug of her heartstrings when Matthew smiled to her older sister in welcome.

"You missed a lot Sofia," says Eduard.

"What? I did?"

"Yes," says Yue, "Francis found out that Amelia and Arthur are dating and blew up a bit. Then he let it go for now aru."

"Really?"

* * *

"The teachers don't mind you here?" asked Toris.

"Nah, some eat in their classrooms, in here, or outside- we think a staff room alienates us from you guys."

"Like, is it true?" asked Feliks.

"What?"

"Al like said, when he and Am get like, angry, they have the accent."

"Oh, that? Yes it happens; it also happens when family from my side come visit or they get frustrated."

"Ve~ Isn't that the same thing as being angry?" asked Feliciana.

"No, it's like with Kiku."

"Kiku?" says Feliks and Feliciana in sync.

"He never gets angry, but he gets frustrated... or annoyed."

"Oh, I get it..."

"Yeah..."

"Please don't talk about me like I am not here," says Kiku, three seats away from them with Alfred, Amelia, Arthur, and others.

"Us too Dad. We can hear you," says Alfred.

"Sorry guys," says Aaron.

"It's okay, I had already said that earlier anyway- no longer a secret!"

* * *

"That was something, wasn't it Ber?" Tiina asked her loving boyfriend as they left the cafeteria.

"Mm-hm. Are y'u done?"

"Yep! Now let's go to class!"

* * *

"My...birthday is on Sunday. Can you attend with... your friends?" asked Heracles.

"Oh, what will you be doing Heracles-kun?"

"My parents... rented a whole amusement park."

"A whole park? Are you sure it would be okay for me to invite people?"

"Yes... a majority of my friends... are your friends anyway. Tell their parents to come if they want."

"Our parents?"

"Yes... I wouldn't want my parents to be lonely... Their friends can't make it to the park on Sunday."

"I see... then I will tell them okay? And... I'll attend."

He smiled at her lazily. "Thank you..." _Maybe... On Sunday I can tell her..._

"Oh, Onii-chan is calling for me," she got up with her lunch and went, "Until later." She waved in farewell.

"Bye." ... _My feelings._

**-Fourth Period **

"Why must you die...!"

"Shut up Al! I'm not really dying!"

"But- the role play! Amelia!" Alfred whined.

"We're just reading a short story- and it's not even your turn! Stop commenting!"

"Please, just let Amelia read in peace," says the teacher.

"Okay, sorry."

* * *

They were doing an Algebra assignment; Lovina decided to talk to her neighbor.

"Hey potato-bastard." Ludwig looked up, wondering what the Italian wanted from him.

"What?"

"What breed of dog would you recommend?"

"Hmm- wait, what?"

"I'm getting a puppy. And Feli says you like dogs and have three of them- so tell me, bastard, what breed would you recommend to a Italian who wants a furry best friend like Clifford?"

"Who?"

"Just answer the damn question you potato."

"Well, two of my dogs are of German breed-"

"But they're not people, so it's okay. Kind of."

"...Well, what are you looking for in a dog?"

"I want something fairly smart... and fluffy."

"..."

"..."

"...That's it?"

"Yeah, bastard."

"...Well, German Shepards are one of the smartest dog breeds-"

"Am I able to look that up? That they're one of the smartest, bastard?"

"Yes, you are."

"I see. What else?"

"It can be... furry. Their fur is soft in the inside, but not on the outside."

"...Like you?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I just felt like that need to be said in this situation, just continue, potato-bastard."

* * *

"What are you doing in here? Show me your pass," Aaron took the pass and put it on his desk. "Now why are you in here?"

"The counselors were out." _What? Oh, yes- John left because his wife went into labor, and Sierra left to go pick up her kids who got sick. Is it just me in the offi- Oh, the aide for this hour! ...Do I even have a aide for this hour? We are so shorthanded today._

"Well, how is coming to me any help?" _Ah, so much work to do._

"I just need someone to talk to."

"Oh, okay." _Sounds easy enough._

"And I'm going to be serious."

"Um, okay- go for it."

"After school I walk around watching people."

"Do you have any club activities?"

"Yes, some. But as of last december-"

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah. I was walking near the choir room- you see, a guy I... dislike plays the piano for them. So I was planning to annoy him- it's a daily ritual."

"And then?"

"I heard it!"

"You... heard it?"

"Yes! It was tiny and cute... and beautiful..."

"..." _What am I supposed to comment to that?_

"...I fell in love."

"...What." Aaron deadpanned.

"Yes! I fell in love! And when I find her-"

"Wait. You don't even know what she looks like?" _Oh no, it's like that one movie- with the singing and the dancing... So does that mean I'm the guy that's in the know? I... I'm fine with that. Really..._

"No, but when I hear her sing again, I'll find her and confess!

"I hope you do." _At least I'm not the mean person, or that friend... who's just there to be there._

"It's been bugging me for a while now cause I never found her yet. But I found someone who I think it could be her-"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and I'm going to figure out a way to get her to sing so I'll know for sure!"

"Who is it?"

"My Zoology partner, Madeline Williams!"

"...You mean, petite, blond, bluish-violet eye color, wears glasses- that Madeline?"

"Yes! Kesesese... It feels nice to finally tell someone! See ya!"

"Bye..." _He left, just like that. _He sighed._ Did he not realize I'm Madeline's Uncle? Or was he not paying attention to when- Oh. Francis never said Uncle; nor he wasn't within hearing range when Alfred called 'Dad'. Well, she doesn't look like me, so I guess that's why- and the last name. _

He looked out his window, because it's an appropriate action to do at a time like this. _I guess I am the guy who knows. Should I tell Madeline? In the movies you keep it to yourself and watch the chaos unfold because it's not your business, but... This is kind of my business; it is my niece and her possible future boyfriend. And technically, he didn't tell me to keep it a sec-_

"Hey, I forgot to tell you- don't tell anyone, okay? It's a secret kesesese! Okay, bye!" then the boy sped off again.

"..." _Why me? Why?!_

"Excuse me?" Rose came in with some papers, "I don't know what to do with this."

"Oh, okay- just hand them here. _So I did have a office aide this hour! Thank goodness._

* * *

Yue yawned, she was glad the class decided to take a break today. Ivan had the class next door and they weren't doing anything either, so she went.

"Ivan?"

"Hi Yue! Your class is doing nothing as well?" She spotted him at his desk and went over there.

"Yes aru! Now let's go find someplace to nap!"

"To nap? You can sleep on my lap if you want to."

She shook her head, slightly flushed. "Th-that's embarrassing aru..."

"Okay then." Suddenly hands grabbed her and placed her on top of Ivan. "What is this?"

Elizabeta suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a camera. "Keep her still."

"What is this for?" asked Ivan, wrapping his arms around her.

"A reference for my art. You guys are perfect~"

"You are almost done, right aru?" asked Yue, blushing.

"Not by a long shot. Now, can you look up at him, and him down at you from your positions? And lovingly please."

**- Fifth Period **

"Ve~ I love art!"

"You always say that Feli."

"But I do love Art- painting!"

"But then, you also love pasta, right Feliciana-chan?"

"Yes!" Feliciana loved Art class; it had Lovina, Sakura, Kiku, and Ludwig in it. Right now though, she was in the painting part of the classroom away from Lovina and Ludwig so she wouldn't get the floor dirty.

"Potato-bastard, what the hell are you making?" Lovina looked to see him making something with clay. She was sculpting a very detailed gondola with a banana rowing the boat and happened to look over.

"I don't know what to do, so I decided to make me- like a self art."

"Hmm..." she pushed him away and worked with the clay. "Don't watch, bastard." Ludwig just watched her in surprise.

After a few minutes... "Mein Gott! How is that me?"

"Well, one of Eduard's pets looks like you; so I did that instead- I didn't want to look at your face, potato."

"How does that thing look like me?" Kiku and Sakura came by to see.

"It does have a resemblance to you, Ludwig-san," says Kiku.

"You did well in detail, Lovina-chan," says Sakura.

"What in the world are you talking about? It's just a block with an rather disturbing face on it!"

"Hmph- And it's a damn good block, potato. No bumps anywhere."

"That's impossible..." Feliciana saw them all together and decided to go see what they were looking at.

"Ve~ Is that you Ludi?" Ludwig looked at her in surprise as Feliciana looked at the block.

"Ha- She gets it!" Lovina looked at her proudly, "I'm proud of you, Feli."

"That's nothing to be proud of!" said Ludwig.

"Aww~ Grazie, sorella!" said Feliciana happily.

Kiku and Sakura examined the block closely. "It does have no bumps."

"Lovina-chan is really amazing at this," says Sakura. Ludwig sighed and looked to Lovina. "Thanks, I guess."

"Hmph, your welcome, potato."

Feliciana gazed at the gondola sculpture. "Ve~ Why is a banana rowing the gondola?"

"...Because he can."

* * *

Matthew wiped the sweat off his forehead and continued to work on his project for Wood Shop, a mannequin for the fashion club. This mannequin though, had hold various threads in its chest, with changable arm and leg movements- he had been working on this since the middle of January and was almost done.

Alfred was working on a carving of a actual-sized horse with wheels under it so he can pull people on it; currently he was on the head and front legs, having finished the back legs and main body.

Arthur was making a chair he hoped to curse and ask Ivan to sit on it, because Ivan beat him last month in checkers and sat on his fairy friend Minty.

Amelia was making a chair for Arthur when Ivan breaks his, and a tinier chair attached for a fairy friend.

* * *

Ivan looked at the board in confusion; the teacher had such messy handwriting... He looked around to see that others were confused as well, but not doing anything about it.

Madeline stared in confusion as well and raised her hand. The teacher didn't notice her and went to her desk.

"Can you raise your hand? I can't read his handwriting," she asked Toris, who was next to her and nodded.

"Yes, Toris?" said the teacher.

"We can't read your handwriting."

"... I'm sure you can get it eventually," the teacher said, slightly offended.

"Kol kol kol kol kol..." An disturbing aura filled the room.

"Okay, okay! Just stop," he looked around the room and finally saw Madeline, "Amelia, can you rewrite this? I'll give you the notes."

"Kol kol kol kol kol..."

"What now?"

"Th- that's not Amelia..." said Toris, cringing away from Ivan's direction.

"Oh, sorry Am...Madeline."

"Kol kol kol kol kol..."

"I'm sorry- I really am!"

* * *

Natalia waited for the test to be handed to her and looked around to see a white bear plush on the teacher's desk and thought of Matthew. She thought of him because he had a bear like that and brought it with him when he came to tutor her on the weekends sometimes. She looked away, the teacher had given her the test. _Why? He isn't brother! He is not...! _She suddenly remembered how he smiled at her sister at lunch and her chest suddenly felt tight. She tried to push the feeling away. _He isn't brother..._

* * *

Felcia was falling asleep; the video was so boring! Irena kept nudging her so she wouldn't get in trouble.

Tiina and Eduard on the other hand, kept passing notes about how why he was called to go home second period because of his pets.

**- Sixth Period **

"Hola, Lovi~" She looked up to see Antonio running to her. The class decided to play soccer after they ran laps for fun; she had already run her part, and was waiting for the rest of the class to be done with theirs.

"What do you want, bastard?"

He sat down next to her. "So... you're dating Alfred?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"How did he ask you?"

"...He came to my house at around six in his sweats and hoodie and asked me."

"I see..." _That's it? _"Why did you say yes?"

"Oh..." she resisted the urge to laugh, "We both ate a rainbow and it all clicked."

"Wh-what?"

"I said, bastard, that we both ate a rainbow and-"

"I... I get it Lovi- I just..." _Is this an inside joke I don't know about?_

"It's okay, bastard," she patted him on the back, "Someday you'll taste it too." As she patted him, her curl bounced.

"You're so cute Lovi-," he pulled her curl, "And this curl is too!"

She blushed, and pushed him away. "Wh-what have I told you, bastard- don't touch the curl!"

"I can't help it though~" _I'm well aware of what happens when I pull it. __You're so cute when your red like that... _He reached for it again and she backed away.

"Just shut up, tomato-bastard!"

* * *

"Okay class! The cast list for the play is on the wall," the teacher announced. Everyone went to see who was who. Before she went to sit down on the chair she says, "And for those who don't remember or weren't here yesterday- we're doing a play about a woman who can't smile, so a man who was her childhood friend- she doesn't remember him- takes her through an adventure with people he had made friends with along the years."

They went and read the listing as it was on the paper:

_These characters have no names, so just use your first name._

_The main girl - Rose Kirkland_

_The main boy - Alfred Jones_

_Baker - Roderick Edelstein_

_Teacher - Me, the teacher, Mrs. Nashwell_

_Guy with balloons - Bobby Josshin_

_Girl selling pillows - Nataly Treadson_

_Caricature artist - Elizabeta Héderváry _

_Girl with flowers - Mona Bonnefoy_

_Dog trainer - Ludwig_

_Girl at the fountain - Manon_

_Best fried of Girl at the fountain - Mei Ling_

_Guy with dress - Francis Bonnefoy_

_Guy with leaf blower - Talon Herring_

_Extras/ Miscellaneous: The rest of the class who is not doing anything._

_Make up/ Costume staff: Feliks Łukasiewicz, Mei Ling, __Elizabeta Héderváry, Francis Bonnefoy, Gale Oswell, Freida Washington, Feliciana Vargas._  


___Stage staff: Eduard von Bock, Nikolai Arlovskaya, Martin Swell, Karen Thompson, Polly Karmichel, Grace Vann, Maymei Long, Skyleigh Rock, Toris __Laurinaitis._

___Art class and us provides the backdrops and the_ props- so do your share of work.

"Sweet, I'm the main boy!" says Alfred.

Ludwig looked at the teacher, "Why is my last name not on here along with Manon?"

"Oh, that? I forgot it. I typed that with just my memory. Too lazy to get the class list- you guys are the only Ludwig and Manon in this school anyway, so don't worry about it."

"Oh but, you got all the accents for Feliks and Elizabeta from memory that you can't get on the keyboard so-"

"Ludwig, just let it go." He sighed and went to sit down somewhere.

"Hey, Ed's not in this class!" said Alfred.

"So? Yes he is, but he's doing something with the Choir right now."

"Mrs. Nashwell," asked Mei, "What are the other classes doing?"

"Oh, them? Remember the assignments about making up your skits? I loved all of them so much that I sorted it out between the rest of the drama classes and Drama Club- they're going to do the skits."

"What?" said Francis, "Non! I wanted to do my own!"

"Don't worry, Fran," said Mrs. Nashwell, "You're part of Drama Club- you can do your skit."

"Oh, merci~"

"I especially liked Lovina's."

"Ve~ What did she write? She never told me..."

"It was about a girl who was best friends with a sickly person; she always tried to make him happy and protect him from getting hurt from others. He loved her as she loved him; as a close friend, and was in love with the girl's sister. But later, he moved away due to his illness when they were eight. After that, the girl kind of closed herself away. She never continued it as though it didn't have a ending yet..."

"Yeah..." Feliciana's curl drooped, while Alfred looked to the ground, eyes unreadable.

_That's because the story is still in motion._

* * *

"Okay guys, a five minute break, then one more time for both band and choir separately!" The students sighed in relief.

"Aiya, that was exhausting," Yue put down her saxophone down carefully and went to Madeline, who got up from the piano.

"Madeline aru!"

"Hmm?" Madeline turned to face her as Matthew and Eduard came to them from their places. "That was good," said Matthew.

"Your voice was amazing yet again Ed," giggled Madeline.

"Thanks. It's fun working with the band," says Eduard, who then looked around, "Where's Ivan and Sofia? They were just here."

"Maybe a sibling-bathroom harmonization?" asked Madeline.

"That's just too weird."

"If it is, the canadian one gets a sleep over with me~"

"What? Why?"

"It's fun to play and make pancakes with!" Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. You're on."

Suddenly Ivan and Sofia came out of nowhere; Ivan went to Yue and lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "I-Ivan aru!"

"Hello, my little sunflower."

"Where were you guys?" asked Matthew.

"Oh, we had to go to the bathroom. Weird huh?"

"Hehe... I was right~" says Madeline, who looked at Eduard.

"No way," he turned to Sofia, "Did you really?"

"Yes, we did- and we even came out at the same time, it was so strange."

"..."

"I'll pick it up after club activities, okay?"

He sighed, "Okay. But can you take the american one too?"

"Why?"

"I need a break, no matter how much I adore the little thing. Please?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh, I'll take him." They looked to see Irena come by them with Felcia.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Eduard.

"Princy asked to excuse us from class because there's no office staff to help him, we just came by to say hi."

"Oh, okay. And you will take him?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much!"

"...Are you crying?" asked Felcia, when she noticed tears of happiness coming from Eduard.

"No... I just got something in my eye."

Matthew patted him on the back. "Does it have something to do with what happened in second hour?"

"Yeah, for some reason, it broke our couches in two and destroyed the front door."

"Really aru?" He nodded.

"I didn't know it was that destructive," says Sofia.

"Normally it's not, but..."

"Don't worry," says Irena, "I'll come pick him up after club activities."

"Okay!" says the teacher, "Back to your places!"

* * *

Aaron walked around the offices, looking at the emptiness. _It's like a ghost town..._

Felcia and Irena came in. "Sorry if it was a while, we went to visit Band and Choir."

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks for agreeing to this- it's so lonely having no aide to help this hour."

"You're welcome. We're happy to help," said Felcia, "What do you want us to do, Princy?"

"Please just call me Aaron."

She giggled, "We're in school, so you're Princy." He sighed, "But when you come over to our house, it's Mr. Jones."

"That's because you are Mr. Jones."

"Yes, but it makes me feel older than I actually am."

"I suppose so," said Irena, "but it's improper at school- so I'll call you Mr. Aaron."

"Yes," said Felcia, "And I'll call you Princy until school ends."

"Fine." _Why did Feliks have to give me that nickname?_

**-Seventh Period **

Madeline sat in her seat next to Gilbert. "Hi, Gilbert." She picked up her egg in the portable incubator and put it on the table towards him, "Here it is."

"And it's real?"

"Yea- Uh, Gilbert..."

"Vhat is it?"

"Th-there's a bird on your head." _Is that the one I saw before lunch?_

"Oh, it's always there- it is not going to do anything."

"...Okay."

"I'm going to your house tomorrow, kesesese."

"What? Why?"

"So we can know each other for the sake of Junior here."

"J-junior?" _So his name is Gilbert Jr.? _

"Yes, there is no name as awesome as mine. Maybe yours, but I'm sure he's a boy."

"Umm... okay. But I'm going to be out wedding dress shopping."

"What? You're getting hitched?" _Am I too late?!_

"Oh, no. It's for my grandmother's vow renewal, on our mothers' side." She gestured to Amelia.

"Oh, then I'll come kesesese!"

"What?"

"So we can spend time together!" _And I'll get you to sing! _

"But... You're not busy?" He laughed and ruffled her hair. "Wh-what are you doing? Please stop..."

"Aww, you're interested in me and my weekend?" _She's so cute! _

She blushed, "N-n-no! Not like that!"

Irena tried to ignore Nikolai's pointed stares and continued to talk to Felcia, whose partner Manon was gone for the rest of the day. Then suddenly, she felt a hand on her knee. "What are you doing, Nikolai?"

"Getting your attention... For the sake of our child." He grabbed strands of her hair and began to kiss it.

"E-excuse me?"

Amelia and Kiku looked at Mochi, and took their notes like normal students. "So do you want him for the weekend or...?"

"You're going wedding dress shopping with your grandmother, right Amelia-chan? You can leave him with me."

"But... you're coming too aren't you? Since they're renewing their vows on the 23rd, they asked you to be the one who says the stuff saying, 'And now you can kiss the bride...again'.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with going dress shopping with you and your grandmother?"

"She invited all of us, remember?" _  
_

"Oh, yes... Then I'll just hold him, and you take him home?"

"Yeah, I guess that keeps it balanced."

"Amelia-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure it is normal for friends to attend their friend's grandmother's vow renewal? And wedding dress shopping with them? And attending birthdays?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's normal dude. We've been doing it all together for years now. Remember when we were ten? With the monkey at Granny's birthday?"

"Yes. And never again, will I personally give a banana to a monkey."

"Aww, come on Kiku! She did that for us! I thought the zoo interaction was fun."

"No. I refuse to get near one with a banana. Next time, I just want to see the cats."

* * *

Toris cringed and Feliks noticed. "Like, what's up?"

"Someone's violating Irena."

"Like, it's probably Ivan's little bro."

"I don't get it... They're in the same grade- and they're half siblings."

"Like, that's it. Ivan is like, older than them by like eight months."

"But... then wouldn't they be a grade lower than us?"

"Like no. Do the math Toris."

"But-"

"I used Poland's rule! No more buts!"

"I thought that was only for chess and checkers!"

* * *

"Why'd you call us here, bastard?" asked Lovina upon entering the office with Sakura.

"We were almost done with the paperwork for today, but I don't want anyone out of class for too long... So I'll ask for help one hour at a time."

"It's the last hour."

"Oh, you see... No one's going to be here for about three weeks; Vice Rhodes called me and told me he received an extended vacation for pockets, the secretaries are in bed recovering, John is spending time with his baby and wife, Sierra's husband decided to take her and the kids to Russia for his sister's wedding. I called the School Board, but they said they don't have anyone to help."

"Damn. The world is just against you this month."

"You... have no idea. So, I will be calling one of you guys to come help me if I don't have a aide for the hour."

"We'll be happy to help, Aaron-san." said Sakura.

"Yeah, bastard."

"Thanks, you two-" suddenly he looked towards the wall, "Oh, Ms. Sunny, did you need something? ...You're so kind! Write to Abigail and tell her too, okay?"

Sakura inched closer to Lovina. "Lo...Lovina-chan, I can never get used to him and his sight..."

"But we can hear them sometimes, and we saw them as children..."

"I know but..."

"Yeah, I get it. It's not creeping me out though. I just think to myself, 'Oh! Ms. Sunny is here!'"

"...That's it?"

"Yeah. Just use the power of your imagination."

* * *

Ludwig sighed, he wasn't sure if he liked this school- it was just _too _spirited. Although, it was... pleasant here to be with his grandparents and his brother since their parents were too busy traveling. Back then, Ludwig couldn't be left alone so his parents brought him along wherever they went, leaving Gilbert in the capable hands of their grandparents that Ludwig had never met until now.

His grandfather said it has been a long time since he visited... but he didn't understand.

_I thought this was the first time I came here... not the second._

* * *

"It all originated from me~"

"So, if I kill you Yong Soo, it all goes to me?" Ivan raised his pipe.

"Eh? It doesn't work like that!"

"Will you shut up you gits?" Arthur was getting sick of their talking.

"Woah, Artie. Just calm down," said Alfred who thought it was totally normal.

**- After School**

Feliciana met up with Lovina right after class ended. "Sorella, let's talk~"

"Okay, but hurry- I'm going to the Art room."

"Okay, then let's say what we want to say."

"At the same time?" Feliciana nodded. "Okay, let's gather our thoughts and say them at three."

Feliciana nodded, waited, and began to start. "1, 2, 3..."

"Papa's getting married!"

"Mama's getting married!"

"..."

"..."

"What?!"

* * *

"Now it's my time to shine. Like seriously." She entered the school, clad in fushia and dark red.

"And who are you?" Xiu looked up to see a friendly man in a suit.

"Are you a teacher?"

"No. I'm the principal- do you need anything? You're not a student here... Are you from the middle school?"

She nodded, "But like, next year I'll be here."

"I see."

"My half sister Rose comes here. We just transferred from England."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to look yourself or...?"

"Like seriously? You'll let me roam around here unsupervised?"

He shrugged. "School's over, and everybody around here is just here now for club activities. If there was a threat I would sense it. Feel free to do what you want, as long as no one is critically hurt or killed."

"...Fireworks?"

"...When it's the last day of school. You must have seventy-five percent of parent and student approval and I must see if it's safe. The rule is: My school, you follow my terms. I have lost some respect for the School Board so their rules don't really apply..."

"...That's fair." _I seriously can't wait to come here. This man totally has common sense. _"Wouldn't you get fired for this?"

"Last principal seemed fine."

Then another person came; it was a boy in a sailor costume. "Hello, Aaron desu-yo!"

"Hello, Peter. Arthur's in the Wood Shop working on a chair."

"I'm not here to see that jerk! Where's Berwald and Tiina?"

"Oh? They went to the auditorium." Peter nodded enthusiastically and went.

"He comes here a lot?" asked Xiu.

"Yeah. I'm going to walk around, you can come along if you want. I'm sure we'll bump into your sister."

"Sure."

* * *

"How will we do this?" asked Rose, who was walking with Alfred in the hall to the Art room.

"Do what?"

"Rehearse for the play. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're going wedding dress shopping with Granny and I'm getting Lov a puppy. Then heading back to school for a Valentine's project."

She pushed up her glasses. "I see. What about Sunday?"

"Going to a birthday party at a amusement park. Wanna come?"

"It's 'want to', and I don't think I know the person."

"That's why you should come. He'll be okay with it anyway, he's a people person who loves cats."

"I... I'll see if I can be there. Where is it and who's Lov?"

"Don't worry about it, we can pick you up. And Lov is Lovina and she is someone I'm dating. Right now she is in the Art room, where we are going into now." As they entered the room, Rose spotted a girl with a curl and a frown on her face, looking out the window.

"What's wrong Lov?" Lovina just nodded her head out the window and Alfred went to see. Rose went to see as well, and saw a girl close to identical to Lovina talking with a tall blonde boy.

"Oh."

"I don't want her hurting herself, that stupid sister of mine. I understand that the bastard looks like him but..."

"What if it was him though? And the dude just doesn't remember?"

"...No. It'll be like that one movie, and all that emotional crap. If it is him though, I'm going to tomato him in the face for forgetting us."

Then Lovina spotted Rose, "Oh, hey."

"I believe we haven't met. I'm-"

"Rose Kirkland. No relation to the British bastard. Office aide in fourth hour, straight A's..."

"How do you...?"

Alfred laughed, "Student Council knows about everyone! Visit the school website for more info~"

"You just like to say that huh, bastard!" she looked at Rose, "But really, look to the website for more information."

Rose heard footsteps from behind her, "Like, hey sis."

She turned around, "Xiu? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what this school was like. Don't worry, Mom and Dad like, know I'm here; and Aaron showed me around."

"Aaron?" Xiu gestured to the principal, who was looking at the cube created earlier. "Lovina, is this... Ludwig, that German fellow, in the form of one of Eduard's pets?"

"Hah, you get it too! Good job, bastard!"

_They're so... informal with him, _thought Rose. Normally, she would be scolded for such a thing.

"Well, I'm going to see what the others are doing." He began to leave looking back at Alfred, "We're going home at 6:30, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Rose looked at Alfred, _They're related? They don't seem like it..._

"Like, can I come with you?" asked Xiu, who looked to her sister, "Just call me when Mom or Dad comes." And she went to follow Aaron.

* * *

"Yeah, go!" In the band room, Yue and Matthew were in the midst of a drum battle with the rest of the drumline.

"Yue-nee really improved," said Sakura, "She normally plays just the Saxophone and Oboe."

Madeline was clapping along beside Ivan, who just seemed to be cheering for both of them. Natalia waited along side them until they went home, occasionally glancing at Matthew.

* * *

Irena looked around the auditorium. "Okay, guys! What should we do today?"

"Let's do karaoke!" says Tiina, "It'll be practice for Valentines!"

"Yeah!" said the whole group.

"Please, everyone," they all looked at Kiku, "Let us look at the karaoke list people have requested for us on our site."

Eduard, with his laptop, looked on the website. "Hmm..."

"What is it?" asked Mei.

"Most of these songs are either Korean or Japanese."

"R-really?" said Kiku, who was excited and happy, his feelings hiding behind a shocked face._  
_

"Okay, everybody~ Whose first?"

"Can Kiku go first?" asked Peter, "I requested him to sing "Butterfly" from Digimon! I need to see if he can sing it!"

"Eh?" asked Mei, "Do you think he can't?"

"What?" said Kiku, "I can... I can sing it," he looked around, "Okay everyone, set up the karaoke! I will show Peter-kun I can sing!"

"Okay!"

**- Later that**** night **

"Goodnight guys!" After some 'good night's from Amelia and his parents, Alfred went to sleep.

* * *

Madeline looked down at the Canadian mochi, "Ready to sleep?"

"Yes!" It jumped happily to its owner's Canadian friend.

Kumarie came by and prodded it, "Can I eat this?"

It shook its body rapidly. "Noooo! I... I'm not..." It began to cry hysterically as Madeline picked up and cradled it in her arms.

"No, Kumarya, you can't eat it. Go to sleep."

"...Who are you?"

"I'm Madeline."

"..." Kumarie then went to sleep at the corner of Madeline's bed.

"Let's go to sleep," she softly said to the mochi, who nodded. Gilbert had the egg, so she wasn't that worried; it wasn't like he was irresponsible enough to break it. People have limits.

As she got in her bed she put her glasses on her nightstand and tucked the mochi in right beside her. "Good night."

"Good night, eh," the little mochi said.

"Good night!" Madeline said out loud to Matthew and their parents.

"Good night!"

* * *

Irena looked down to see the American mochi peer up at her. "Do you want to sleep with me?" she asked.

"Where is he?" it asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I want some lettuce! I'm American!"

"..."

"..."

"Bed. Now." It went on the bed. As she went on her bed, it grew arms and tried to hug her.

"...!" _What the..?!_

"Night! Good night!" it said, before sleeping.

_It... it's not letting go! _She tried to move, but wouldn't budge. "Umm... Toris? Toris, are you up?"

Toris came in seconds later. "Sis, what's wr- What the heck?"

"Can you call Eduard and ask him if this is normal? Take a picture with your camera too, please," she asked calmly.

"Ok- okay, Irena."

* * *

Eduard was trying to sleep, and sat up on his bed having failed to do so. Then he heard his cell phone and picked it up. "Hello Toris? Is something wrong?"

"Um, is it normal for it to hug you when you sleep?"

"I thought it was with Irena?"

"Yes it is, but it won't let her go- here I'll send it to you."

It was a while until he heard the 'ding'. Then he finally saw the picture. "What the hell?"

"So it's not normal?" He was still on the line with Toris.

"He never does it when I'm sleeping..."

Then he heard Irena, "I think it misses him."

"How can you think that when it's hugging _you!_?"

* * *

**Okay! That's Day 1 ~**

**I'm so exhausted at this point. I might have to do a short hiatus for my other stories. *sighs***

**Translations:**

**Tu et... le rosbif? Pourquoi? **- You and the roastbeef? Why?

**Saviez-vous** - Did you know? (...Or something to that effect.)

**À propos de Amelia et le rosbif?** - About Amelia and the roastbeef?

**Ça s'est passé hier, mais ils avaient toujours s'aiment depuis un certain temps. -** It happened yesterday, but they have liked each other for some time now. (Or something to that effect.)

**Ce n'est pas comme je ne veux pas que vous deux ensemble** - It's not like I do not want you two together.

**Ne jouez pas stupide avec moi! Dites-moi la vérité!** - Don't play stupid with me! Tell me the truth!

**Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas remarqué?** - But why didn't I notice?

**Some things to say:**

Thank you to those who are following and reviewing! Really... I'm so happy! Yeah, I know I skipped over some people; I did that on purpose.

Peter is Arthur's little bro, and Xiu is Rose's half sibling since Xiu is some Chinese, some British/English- but not related to Yue.

I tried to incorporate things from the manga... did I put them in right?

I'm trying to stray along with the canon a bit. Prussia doesn't call Canada 'Birdie' in canon but, do any of you guys want me to put that in?

**I don't own Hetalia. I don't own Clifford. I don't own the play I made up because I don't know if it already exists or not; it probably does. I don't own Digimon and it's songs. I don't own Google Translate.**

**Review please? For the banana?**


	3. February 2nd Part 1

**Author's Note: Hi, people who are continuing to read this! Thank you~ *bows***

**Sorry, I had major writer's block.**

**On the other hand, if you guys are confused about _anything_, please tell me what it is. I'll try to clear it up for you!**

**Anyway, in here it's February 2nd! Part 1!**

**Warning: Improper grammar, language, implied fight, and mochis.**

**Bold is texting; unless it has (-) in front of it. Italics is thoughts.**

* * *

**- Morning...**

Lovina got up and scratched her head as she got up from the bed. She looked at her sister who was still sleepy with a goofy smile on her face. Lovina stared for a while, and took a deep breath. She wanted revenge for what happened last night, even if it was really nothing to avenge for.

Flashback:

_"Mama doesn't mind you here?" Lovina asked. Feliciana was at her dear sister's house, and was changed into her pajamas, which was a thin, long tank top and shorts. Normally she would sleep in her birthday suit, but... _

_This will do._

_"Nope~ She's with her fiance!"_

_"Do you like him?"_

_"He doesn't really talk, but he's nice. What about Papa's?"_

_"She's cool; it's like they were a match in pasta heaven."_

_"Ve~ That's great!" She went on the bed and cuddled next to her sister. Feliciana loved her sister very much. _

_"Stupid, why are you so close?"_

_"You're warm, Sorella. Please?"_

_"Ugh, fine. Night." She turned off the lamp on her nightstand._

_"Night~ Oh, Sorella?"_

_"What?"_

_"Now that I think about it, that banana had no arms and hands. So how-"_

_"Because he can."_

_"But that-"_

_"LET HIM LIVE HIS LIFE! Now sleep, you stupid sister of mine!"_

_"Okay..."_

_"..."_

_"... It's a he?"_

_"...Just go to sleep."_

She shook her head; why do people like her not understand? If you put your mind to it, anything is possible- well, except for Amelia and Alfred going without meat, Madeline and Matthew going without maple syrup, and Feliciana and her without pasta and tomatoes... those things just can't be done. There's just those things in life you can't go without. But yes, a banana, that is a _HE_, _CAN_ row a gondola!

Coming out of her thoughts, she opened her mouth to say, "...OH CRAP! WE RAN OUT OF PASTA!" She chuckled and muttered under her breath, "Like we ever ran out... wait, there was that one time..." She shuddered, and thought to herself that someday, she was going to give Kiku a taste of his own medicine. That neighborhood ninja...

Feliciana woke up quickly and screamed. "NOOOOOO! Not the pasta! Take the meat instead!"

Lovina looked over at her for a bit, and began to laugh, clutching her stomach. "I- I... can't believe you fell for that!" She continued to laugh at her sister.

"What?! You were lying? You're so mean, Sorella!" Feliciana got up from bed.

"Hahahaha..." Lovina wiped the imaginary tears from her eyes, "Sorry Feli." She sat back on her bed, "In apology, you can use the bathroom first."

"Ve~ Really? Yay!" Feliciana grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom.

After she left, Lovina separated her cell phone from her charger and saw that Alfred just texted her moments ago.

**Lov are u up?**

She began to text. **Yeah. **

**Ok! then get ready at around 7:30, we'll come pick you up! Granny's here now! And we will get your pet!**

**How much do u think they are? And we can walk, stupid!**

**Dunno. But I'm buying in this relationship! Yea I forgot XD just walk here then.**

**No. I will!**

**No! meeee**

**No! Me!**

**I'm the dude of this! So I will by default! Cat or dog?**

_I'm going to beat sense into him later. _...** Fine and I don't know**

**We can get 2 if u want! Or 1 for me and 1 for u! XD**

**Sure, just as long as I get one. **_I'm still going to bring money with me though..._

* * *

Madeline held the mochi in her arms. She had woken up earlier than usual to drop off the Canadian mochi back home with Eduard before she left with her family to dress shop.

It was a short walk and as she came up to his house, she saw Irena coming by as well.

"Hi, Irena," she looked around and didn't see the American mochi, "Where is it?"

"Oh," she looked down at her legs, "It's behind me." Madeline looked down and finally spotted it, looking at her with its blue eyes.

"Was it fun?"

"It... was interesting to say the least. It grew arms and hugged me all night; My body is still stiff."

"Ah... that sucks."

Irena smiled tiredly at her. "But it was okay. There's a problem now though..."

"Hmm? What?"

Irena walked away from the mochi and pointed to Eduard's house, which they were in front of now. "Look, you're home now."

"..." It just stared at her.

She continued to point. "He's in there, your owner. Go say hi."

"..." It shook itself in a 'no'. Irena sighed, and caught it as it jumped into her arms.

"Aww, that's cute~" Madeline responded.

"No, it's not. I'm sure it won't last though; it's kind of insane in that mind of its, so eventually its mind will change and it'll go back to Eduard." The mochi began to cuddle against Irena's chest affectionately.

"Aww~"

"It shouldn't be bonded to me this way." They walked to the front door, "When I went into the bathroom and shut the door, it morphed under the door and joined me in the shower."

"Eh, that's... weird."

"Yes, it is," she knocked on the door. Eventually the door was open by none other than Eduard, who is already dressed and everything.

"Hi guys!" He let them inside and Madeline let the Canadian mochi off the ground and it went to eat with its fellow mochis. Irena let the american one down as well, and it followed her to the couch as she sat down. Eduard had managed to replace the broken furniture quickly before nightfall.

Eduard and Madeline sat down as well. "It wasn't any trouble, right? Other than the hugging..." said Eduard.

"Oh, it was okay I guess. It kept following me everywhere though."

"Is that so?" Eduard beckoned at the mochi, "Come here."

"..." It came towards him. "Yeah, that's- Ackkk!" Then it headbutted him in the stomach.

"Eduard!" Irena went over and pulled the mochi off his stomach and scolded it. "No, you don't do that."

Madeline went over, "Are you alright?" He sat back up, "Yeah, it's not the first time he did that," he scratched the back of his head, "It must still be angry with me for forcing him out the house with you. Don't worry though, later he'll forget about it."

"Oh, okay then," said Irena.

"Are you coming with us today?" asked Madeline.

"Mrs. Galante wanted me to go take Raivis to the doctor on her behalf because she has work so I won't be able to come. But later we'll be at school for activities."

"Okay then," she stood up, "I guess we better go now." Irena stood up as well, "See you guys later."

As they walked to the door, the American mochi launched itself at Irena. "Take me with you! I'm American!" It cried.

Irena put him down. "No, you stay here."

"I don't wanna..." it replied as Eduard picked him up and said, "You have to stay. Want some lettuce with chocolate?"

"..." It shook it's body in a 'no' and launched itself out of Eduard's arms and into Irena's.

"I guess you better take it."

Irena sighed, "Fine," she turned it around to face her, "No bad behavior, okay?" It nodded and cuddled against her. The Canadian saw this and went up to Madeline, "Me too, eh?"

Madeline looked at Eduard, "Can it?" He nodded.

"Yay!" she said as he picked it up.

* * *

Matthew was calmly eating breakfast, and he looked to his cell phone to see that he had received a text.

**Are you coming today? **_Oh, it's Natalia._

**You don't remember? I'm with my grandmother today, but I will be there in the evening at school. Do you want me to come to your house to tutor?**

**No, I will be there at school with brother.**

**Okay then. **After he was sure she wasn't going to text back he put his cell phone back on the table and resumed eating.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Matthew saw as a white-silvered boy with red eyes came in. _He's one of Francis's friends... Oh yeah. He's Madelines Zoology partner._ "Hi, Gilbert."

Gilbert faced him and looked surprised. "Mein Gott! Did you turn into a boy?"

"N-no. I'm her twin, Matthew." What he wouldn't give for his hockey stick right now...

"Oh, sorry." He looked at Matthew's plate, which had pancakes on it. "What are those?"

Matthew tried to contain his surprise; who on Earth did a person like him go on without pancakes and maple syrup? "You want some?"

"Really?"

"Oui." Matthew got up to make more pancakes.

At this time, Madeline came into the house and into the kitchen with the Canadian mochi. Irena decided to go see the Jones' household.

Gilbert saw her and grinned; he was now sitting down at the table. "Hey Maddie!" He brought something up from his lap and it was the egg, "I brought it with me!"

"Why isn't it in it's incubator?"

He looked at her and patted to the seat next to him and she sat, while the mochi went out of her arms and went towards Matthew to greet him.

"We have to do it the natural way- the awesome way! Don't worry though, my pockets are warm!"

"Th-that's not the point Gilbert! What if it dies?"

"It won't!"

* * *

"Let's jump on the trampoline before we leave."

"No Granny! What if your bones break?!" Said Granny slapped him playfully, "My bones will not break Alfred!" She continued to slap him while he pretended to be hurt.

At this point, Feliciana and Lovina have joined the party- or at least that's how Kiku and Sakura are seeing it; RPG style. Irena was helping Mrs. Jones and Amelia putting up breakfast. The American mochi was eating lettuce on the table.

"Do you want us to help, Abigail-san?" asked Sakura.

Mrs. Jones turned her head from where she was washing dishes, "Oh, it's fine. Irena and Amelia are enough help."

"Ve~" Feliciana went to Granny and patted her back, "How long are you staying with us, Granny?"

"Why are you saying it like that, stupid?" asked Lovina, "She lives ten minutes away!"

"Oh, it's fine Lovina," said Granny, "I'm here until Daniel comes back from golfing."

Bored with what was happening at the moment, Alfred brought out his arm. "Wanna arm wrestle?"

"You ask if my bones will break on the trampoline and you want to arm wrestle?" said Granny.

She brought back her sleeve and got her hand ready, "Bring it on! You're going against the origin of your strength!"

"Haha, no way! It was from your Dad! He is the origin!" At this, Granny's eyes softened and brought down her hand.

What is with this sudden change of atmosphere?!

"What's wrong Granny? Get scared-" Lovina hit him and gave him a look, "Oh..."

Granny spoke again. "I just remembered I wanted to ask you something, Al."

"Hm, what?"

"Can you walk me down the aisle?"

"But I thought you don't do that on vow renewals." Aaron came down the the stairs and went to his wife to help put up the dishes with Amelia.

"I want some things the same, some different; Daniel said this as well, so please Alfred? You look so much like my father."

"But I don't wanna give you away to Grandpa! It's just too soon!"

"Too late, you bastard! She is already with him!"

"Haha! Too little too late!" yelled Amelia from the kitchen.

"Nooooooo!"

Before anyone could talk back to Alfred, Francis and others came through the door. "Moi is here!" He went to kiss Granny on the cheek. Mona did the same, and Seychelle did so as well. Arthur went to join Amelia in the kitchen.

"Hi Granny," said Mona, "Mama and Papa are still in France for alone time, but they'll be back next Friday."

"Oh, okay then," said Granny.

"Mama says no sweetheart neckline or anything exposing neck for your age, Granny!" said Seychelle.

Granny sighed, "That Francine... I never even planned on those types of dresses in the first place." Then everyone started to chat and gather in the living room.

"Ve~ Who else are we waiting for?" Feliciana asked Kiku.

"Well, I think Yue-nee and Ivan-san is coming and that should be it. And Madeline-chan and Matthew-kun are across the street..."

Sakura finished for him, "Everyone else is quite busy today."

Abigail went towards her mother, having done the dishes, "Sorry we can't go with you. If I refused, Dad would get all fussy and you know we don't want that. I'm already late to meet him as it is."

"Yes," said Aaron, "And we will give him a good game."

"_You_? You're going to golf too?" asked Amelia.

"Of course. My skills have improved from last time."

"So instead of a breaking a rib you'll get a black eye?" said Alfred, cracking a smile.

"I'll be fine, you two - and your mother is with me."

"Yes," said Abigail, "And I'll also make sure he doesn't break the equipment or accidentally let go of anything."

Lovina looked at Arthur, "Do all you Brits suck at sports?"

"What? Of course not! For your information, I'm in Track!"

Francis flitted into their conversation. "Hon hon hon, because the only thing you can do is run and jump!"

"What? Take that back frog!"

"Vhy would I take back what is the truth?"

"Why you-!"

Granny stared at them and then looked at Aaron. She was _too_ used to these situations. "So I'll be taking my car and Francis with his, and you guys will be taking one..."

"Yes, I think we'll be able to fit everyone." Ivan and Yue came through the door, along with Matthew, Madeline and Gilbert. The Canadian mochi bounced its way to the American one.

"Hi aru! So many of us!"

"Yeah, like at least... 19," said Amelia.

Matthew and Madeline went to greet Granny, "Hi Granny," said Madeline, "Mama and Papa were called to work and won't be back until tonight."

"Ah, it's fine," she noticed Gilbert, "And who is this?"

Gilbert, who was holding a tiny basket with the egg inside enveloped with warm cloth, because Madeline kept insisting, held out his hand, "The names Gilbert Beilschmidt; I'm Maddie's Zoology partner!"

She shook it, "Nice to meet you," she looked at the basket, "Is it real?"

"Yep! But we don't know what its going to be," said Gilbert.

"We have one too, Granny!" She turned to see Amelia gesturing to Kiku who was holding up their egg in an portable incubator.

"Well, I hope you get a pheasant or a peacock. I always wanted to pet one."

"But we went to that petting zoo last year, remembe-"

"Shut it, Alfred. I say what I want to say."

* * *

**- Afternoon...**

It turns out, the shop was kind of frightened to let such a big party in (They just can't handle so much awesomeness-es, as Gilbert put it), so Alfred, Lovina, Irena, Gilbert, Ivan, and Yue volunteered to stay out and just go around the shops nearby in the outlet mall.

Ivan and Yue went off to just walk around the shops, and Irena- with the American mochi- went off to get ice cream. Gilbert remembered that his younger brother got a job at a flower shop and went off to grace him with his awesomeness.

Which left Alfred and Lovina deciding to go to the pet store. Granny ended up asking Alfred to also stay out so the dress would be a surprise, because that's what her Dad did. Alfred agreed reluctantly, and was now walking with Lovina, holding hands.

Because that's what couples do.

"For once, I don't want a surprise," said Alfred looking down dramatically, dejected, "Knowing that she'll go off on her own with _that man_ in the world-"

"She's already with him!" laughed Lovina, "And you love him as much as you love her, so shut up!"

"Aww, that sounded deep coming from you Lov~"

"Heh, don't say that so loudly, you jerk." They were still walking, as the pet shop was at the other side of the outlet.

"Hey, as a couple, what else do we do besides holding hands?"

"Hmm, I don't know- from what I've seen, some couples stare into each others eyes and say cheesy lines."

"Oh- then," there was a bench nearby and he pulled her to sit with him, "Let's try it out." She rose her eyebrows and gestured for him to continue, curious. "Okay... how about, you're like my glasses; I can't live without you?"

"Eh, I guess that's-"

"Or, if you were my scab, I would never pick on it."

"That's... that's just-"

"Romantic?"

"No, it's disgusting- why the hell would that be considered romantic?"

"Or maybe, you're the water to my bottle, you fill me u-" Lovina smacked him on the head, "Why Lov?!"

Her face went a bit red, "Because that's just..." she trailed off as she saw something (or is it someone?) run behind the rather large trash bin next to them, "Did you see that?"

* * *

Ivan, walking with Yue, looked down to see her looking at something on her cell phone. Yue, feeling the look, looked up at him and explained.

"Sakura is sending me the dress choices. And Kiku is just sending me things that he finds interesting."

"Oh, okay." Suddenly, he stopped and stiffened. Yue frowned and looked around.

"Are... are_ they_ here?"

"D.. Da." Yue then grabbed his hand and went into the shop they are currently in front of, a costume shop.

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" Natalia asked her twin, who just shrugged and had his hands in his pockets.

Natalia continued, "He didn't even tell us where he was going! Why won't he love us?"

Nikolai glanced at her, wondering whether to tell her that...

He didn't feel anything for their brother anymore.

Looking back, he realized how silly he was. He gripped the handle of the portable egg incubator harder.

Is this the effects of becoming a man?!

"Ice cream!" He looked to see a white blob with glasses on a table, and sitting on a chair next to it was...

He stopped walking, leaving his sister going on ahead of him to who knows where.

More importantly, why was Irena sharing ice cream with the weird white blob? He narrowed his eyes, an aura of jealously coming around him; how did that thing get a date with her when he couldn't?!

* * *

Irena tried to consume some of her ice cream, trying to ignore the stares of 'What the heck?' from people passing by. On the other hand, some were taking pictures of the incredible sight, and asking Irena if they could take a bite out of it. Of course, she'd tell them no...

Minutes later...

At first, the mochi had his own ice cream, but then he finished and wanted more. She wasn't really hungry, so...

Now she felt out of place... and that someone was staring at them with an intensity that can burn down this whole place. She decided to choose the safe choice of not looking to see who it was.

Then again, safety has its flaws.

* * *

"You should wear this!"

"Then this!"

Matthew sighed and watched the girls, Kiku, and Francis amusingly; they were going about the place, taking out dresses and debating whether they could try it on or not.

Arthur simply sat next to him, giving the girls some comment on dress choices. Kiku had the camera on his phone on and was going around everybody taking photos; Sakura had hers as well and was taking pictures of the dresses - both sending them to Yue and the other people who couldn't show up.

Except for Alfred of course; surprises must remain surprises.

He felt his phone buzz and took it out to see that Natalia had texted him.

**Where is Brother?** _Oh, she's here?_ he thought.

**Yue and him went off somewhere. And don't you dare curse.** After spending some time with Natalia, Matthew learned about how she tended to cuss about others when it came to Ivan. He never expected her to be so casually vulgar...

**They left?! D: **

**They went to another shop to look around; we're at the Dress shop.**

**Why should I care where you are? **_She could have just ignored that part..._

**Because they'll eventually meet back with us here. Is Nikolai with you? **Sofia was at her part time job with Felcia and Feliks so he knew she wouldn't be with Natalia. And the fact that for some reason, Natalia isn't exactly close to her big sister...

**Yes. But he is no longer with me. **_He wandered off? Oh, maple..._

**Okay then. And remember, if you're being pushy he's not going to like you.**

**BROTHER WILL MARRY ME!**

**This is what I meant. If I hear that you attacked them again, I won't send you the pictures. **

**Fine.**

He put up his phone and laid back into the seat. He didn't like that he had to use _that_ on her; and what he was doing is quite unhealthy for Natalia's mind.

When he began to tutor her on French, she was quite unresponsive- to the point where she had managed to make a five inch gash on his right arm. And so... he was forced to do dirty tactics of pictures...

Of course he did it with Ivan's consent, he wouldn't do it without his permission...

Arthur looked at him funny as he face-palmed himself. _Maple. __I'm such an horrible person and friend..._

* * *

"That will be $12.50."

"Gotcha."

And just like that, Ludwig was alone again in the flower shop, his only companions being a multitude of colorful flowers.

Here, he finally has some peace and qui-

"Heeyyyy West!"

Ludwig sighed, he should have known it was too good to be true. "What is it, _Bruder_?"

"Aww, come on! Don't be like zat!"

"I thought you were out with your partner and the egg..."

"There were too much people at the wedding shop so I stayed out."

"I see..."

"They just couldn't handle so much awesomeness, kesesese..."

"Okay. Can you leave now?"

"Vat?! Why West?!"

"Because, like your accent, I don't want you coming in and out randomly."

"Yours does that too!"

"I agree to that, but you can't just come disturb me at work."

"Don't you go on break soon?"

_Gah... He just had to ask that. _"...In fifteen minutes, yes. But not now."

"Zhen I shall wait!"

_No, this isn't good... Wait... I must distract him. _"Won't your partner... um..."

"Madeline-"

"Yes, Madeline. Won't she wonder if-"

"I'll just text her vhere I am. She's spending time with her siblings, like vhat I'm trying to do right now."

"What about the egg?"

In response, Gilbert lifted his little egg in its little basket, "Jr.'s here to spend time with his _Onkel_."

"...You can't really do anything with an egg, Bruder."

* * *

Guess who Lovina and Alfred found trembling behind the trash bin?

That's right. It's-

"Whoa, rich boy- what are you doin' hiding?" asked Alfred.

"W-w-we ca-came ba-ack fro-from the do-doc-t-tors," he sniffled and hiccuped a bit, "a..and th-these me-men..."

The poor boy began to tremble even more, and flinched when Alfred lifted him up to take him back to the bench Lovina and him sat at previously.

Once seated, Lovina looked around suspiciously before patting Raivis's back softly, "What did they look like?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Alfred, "We'll go pound them for ya!"

"I...I do-don't know... E-e-Eduard..."

"Ed's with them? Crap..."

"Tch," muttered Lovina as she brought out her cellphone, "Bastard's smart, but he can't fight if it's versus one."

Alfred brought out a hand and put Lovina's cellphone back into her purse. "We can take them on ourselves," he grinned at her, "And I know you have a gun on you."

She grinned. "Tch. Cheeky bastard- you know everything, don't you?"

"Heh, not everything- so how about we go kick some ass?"

Raivis trembled even more under the safety of his two friends as they grinned together in anticipation of a fight. After they secured him with a conveniently passing by Natalia, the duo set off in search of Eduard and his captors.

* * *

**And that's Part 1! **

**Gah, part 2... Will come soon. I hope.**

**For me, having a lot of people in this is fun, but confusing for others...**

**I'll try my best to make it not as confusing.**

**Please review!**


End file.
